<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Brings us Together (Rewrite) by not_bobo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036508">What Brings us Together (Rewrite)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo'>not_bobo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Discussion of Abortion, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, I have no idea why I didn’t just start posting it here, Pregnancy, Raven is a halfway decent human being, Raven returns au, Rewrite, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, nothing too horrible though, or 9, some violence, will be edited to be more canon compliant post volume 8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raven comes back after the attack at Haven she and Tai decide to try patching things up. But after an incident, Raven and Tai ended up getting a little too naive and that set up for a very strange situation... - !THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN FROM SOMETHING WRITTEN IN 2019!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen &amp; Raven Branwen, Raven Branwen &amp; Ruby Rose, Raven Branwen &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I'll be honest, I've wanted to rewrite this for a long time. There are a few things that personally bother me which mostly include</p>
<p>The story being a bit messy</p>
<p>There’s plot not much filler</p>
<p>THE DIALOGUE</p>
<p>This one is my biggest pet peeve when i go back and read the original BUT RAVEN'S CHARACTERIZATION. It’s terrible.</p>
<p>it’s really bothering to me that i read it and can't hear her voice, but for most everyone else's i can. that's where i realized i didn't really write her character how i wanted, and that's been bothering me for months now.</p>
<p>So alas, this rewrite is now starting. And as you can tell it’s been going on since... I honestly forgot when I originally posted this on FF.net but oh well, pre volume 8 at least, because I’d be done by now if volume 8 hasn’t left me still confused as to if Raven is involved or not... and more, there’s just too many iffy factors that are confusing</p>
<p>Anyways before I start, I must thank everyone who has read the original fanfiction, because recently it hit 13,000 views on it! (I believe closer to 14,000 as I post it here, which is crazy to think about lmao)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p><em>What was she doing?</em> She had an entire tribe on the continent just over and here she was at her ex's house?! Raven's internal conflict had yet to subside but might as well do what would at least give her closure.</p>
<p>She sat alone in the tree just outside the Xiao-Long - Rose house, her feathers ruffled as she stayed in her avian form. Just a month ago she'd done something that she couldn't help but admit now was stupid. Sure it hadn't been her intentions to team up with Salem the way she had, but in the end the people she rather would have the relic had gotten it, so it sort of worked in her favor?</p>
<p>That part was hard to tell, of course. Everything was complicated. She was complicated. It was honestly hard to tell if she was actually happier with the good side getting the relic or not. Guess she had Ozpin to blame for that part.</p>
<p>Readjusting her talons in the tree she peered down to Tai-Yang, who was peacefully watering the flowers in front of the house. Her gut told her that she shouldn't be here but her mind kept shouting to get the damn courage and go down there to him and apologize. Her muscles felt weak but she shot out of the tree across the front yard, a feather dropping to the ground. She swiftly changed back to normal as she landed on the ground and turned to look behind where she'd landed.</p>
<p>"Didn't expect you to show up here again." Raven turned to the source of the speaker. Tai stood just a couple feet in front of her now, arms cross.</p>
<p>"Listen, I have my reasons for showing up," She was quick to defend herself, she did not want him to think she'd gone... <em>Soft</em>...</p>
<p>"I don't see any reason you'd show up, last I remember seeing you around here was almost 20 years ago when you left me and a 2 week old child," Tai definitely wasn't going to listen at first, but determination would keep Raven going now.</p>
<p>"That's why I'm here," Raven spoke. Tai raised an eyebrow at this comment but he looked like maybe he'd try hearing her out for now, "I... You probably have heard about the attack on Haven."</p>
<p>"I have, Qrow told me," Tai confirmed. Raven couldn't tell if he was aware of the more... Precise details, "He told me <em>you</em> were there." Nevermind then.</p>
<p>"I was. I'll say this here and here alone but that decision wasn't the best. While it failed, that was not one of my good moments I will say." She explained, "But you probably aren't aware... Yang and the rest of <em>Ozpin's little group</em> have the Relic of Knowledge." Raven witnessed as Tai's eyes widened in shock and fear.</p>
<p>"While I assume they'll be fine, they definitely aren't going to be able to simply just put it back," She sighed, "And that part is more so my fault."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Tai said, "What do you mean? Isn't the spring maiden missing? Did she join Salem?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly." Raven did not like where this was going. Being honest was not her strong suit when it made her look bad, but this man had known her for over 20 years, it wasn't like Tai was a stranger.</p>
<p>"Then what do you have to do with this? With any of this?" He stood a bit aback as if he already knew the answer. Raven knew this conversation had already gone south, and it would plummet even further the second she revealed this truth. She turned around, her eyes burning as red flames surrounded them. It took a moment before she turned back and saw as Tai's face dropped.</p>
<p>"Raven... <em>What did you do.</em>" He didn't look scared, or nervous, but disappointed. His blue eyes locked with Raven's red, the flames still making their presence known. They eventually disappeared and Tai still stayed silent. Minutes passed without a word being spoken.</p>
<p>"It's hard to explain, but I will say I still stand by what I did. The last Spring Maiden was not at all made for that sort of weight to be placed on her shoulders at such a young age," She'd felt sympathy for the girl. No matter what no one was going to change her view on what she'd done. It was wrong but it was mercy. She did her a favor.</p>
<p>"I... I need to sit down." Tai walked past Raven to around the back of the house, where there was a table and chairs already there. Raven followed as he sat down in one of the chairs and placed his head in his hand, "I can't believe this... You didn't seal the relic back up even though you had the chance?"</p>
<p>"That's not the point, they took the relic, and as far as I'm concerned they still have it," Raven said, "I didn't come here to talk about just that though." Raven looked off behind Tai for a minute to put herself a bit more together emotionally. She was not about to break and make herself look soft.</p>
<p>"I... Listen to me when I say this," Tai moved his hand from his head and placed it on the table, "I regret what I did. There was a lot going on and I wasn't exactly making the most rational decisions." Raven felt a rush of relief as she finally spoke the words she'd been meaning to speak in the back of her mind for the longest time. Tai's mouth didn't move. This must've been a lot to process.</p>
<p>"It's been 20 years and you're just admitting this." He let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes. Raven felt the anxiety creep up her back, as he kept his mouth shut again.</p>
<p>"I'm admitting it now, and I can <em>easily</em> take that back and leave." She was not about to be made a fool if he wasn't taking her as seriously as she wanted him to.</p>
<p>"No, no! I just... Didn't expect you to ever admit it," Tai still wasn't looking directly at her, but at least he seemed to be listening. It was going way better than Raven had expected, "Well, what are you going to do?"</p>
<p>"<em>What</em>?"</p>
<p>"You just told me you regretted your actions from almost 20 years ago, what are you going to do about it?" He asked. Raven didn't really know what she was going to do. Sure, she could easily go back to her tribe but...</p>
<p>Could she actually? She felt horrible. She didn't want to admit it but <em>gods</em> she felt... Like she was in the wrong.</p>
<p>That was weird for her to just think about.</p>
<p>"I... Don't know," She said, "I don't know how my tribe is going to react to a <em>failure</em> as bad as that."</p>
<p>"Raven, I've known you for 25 years, that's not all is it?" He said. Damn, why did she have to open up to him!? Her body turned to face the other direction as she grew a more stern look.</p>
<p>"Tai, I know you know me, but honest to gods, no, that is all," She turned back to him as she lied. The two had an awkward amount of silence before Tai spoke again.</p>
<p>"Do you even have anywhere to stay tonight?" Raven froze. She had been flying from Mistral for the past month and she hadn't even stopped to think of resting in a normal place. "You know, I'll let you stay in the guest room tonight, and if you want to talk about anything I'll be open to it, but even if you don't I still think it'd be a good idea to have somewhere to lay your head down."</p>
<p>"..." Raven kept her silence, but only for a few moments. Eventually she did speak again, "<em>Fine</em>, but don't expect me to talk to you, I'm only taking up your offer because I haven't... Slept anywhere normal for a month."</p>
<p>"<em>A month?!</em> Raven, you really need some rest, that could be bad for your health," Tai exclaimed, "That's it, you're going inside and laying down right now."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?! I slept like me, a <em>raven</em>, don't freak out too much," She grumbled.</p>
<p>"As much as I am still angry at you, I still care about you," He huffed, "Come on, just come lay down for a few minutes."</p>
<p>"I don't have a choice do I-" And with that, he stood up and yanked her by the arm and dragged her upstairs to the guest room and grabbed a blanket from the closet.</p>
<p>"You can nap, I'll make dinner," He insisted, handing Raven the blanket as she awkwardly sat down on the bed and eventually laid on her side, the blanket covering her. She didn't say it out loud, but this was relieving. Despite the fact her bird form was accurate to anatomy and didn't affect her overall, she didn't realize that all this traveling would affect her this badly. Little did she expect within minutes that she'd be fast asleep.</p>
<p>
  <strong>, , , , , ,</strong>
</p>
<p>5 months had passed since Raven admitted to her past regrets and life had changed drastically. That night she'd first stayed the two had ended up staying up late catching up on each other's lives and she had enjoyed it genuinely. The next day when Raven was leaving, she'd gotten about a couple of miles from the house when Tai had caught up to her and the two ended up realizing they couldn't bear being apart again after everything that'd happened. It was such a strong pull Raven had... She hated to admit it but she did cry. So much for keeping up walls.</p>
<p>She'd awaken that morning in the last place she'd have expected 6 months prior. In her bed. She and Tai's bed. It felt weird to have it be put like that again, and she'd admit it felt a little messed up because of Summer, but she knew that she'd be happy for them knowing the cheerful dork she was.</p>
<p>They'd been a bit distanced at first, considering the tension. Eventually Raven started opening up a bit more and so did Tai, and eventually... You can guess what happened. The two somehow had decided that they were in a place where they could be close to each other in that way again.</p>
<p>Raven turned onto her side, looking at the clock on her bedside table. The time read 1:16. She'd slept in late. More so, she'd waken up and felt miserable and ended up staying in bed all morning. Tai didn't bring her breakfast anything because she did not want anything to eat because she felt like throwing up... Which she eventually did. Tai had noticed and now he was going to make her see a doctor. This hadn't been the first time, she'd felt this miserable for the past week now, but today had been the first time with her actually throwing anything up.</p>
<p>The weird part was it was only when she woke up, aside from the one time it was in the middle of the afternoon. She'd sit in bed and not eat breakfast, and would get up and eat lunch once she felt better. She'd tried saying she was fine, but the fact she'd know thrown up had Tai nervous as hell.</p>
<p>"Raven, get up," Tai had now walked into the room. Raven looked up and flipped him off.</p>
<p>"<em>I feel like shit...</em>" She muttered into her free hand, "10 more minutes, please?"</p>
<p>"It's 1 in the afternoon and you still feel the same way, we're going to a doctor," He declared, walking over to try hoisting her up himself.</p>
<p>"Tai-Yang Xiao-Long I swear on my grave I will destroy you if you try maneuvering me in any way shape or form." She grunted as he tried to pick her up.</p>
<p>"Rae, you need to see a doctor, you've felt sick for a week now, and the fact it comes and goes is <em>really</em> concerning," He attempted to lift her up but failed, "God you're heavy..."</p>
<p>"Are you calling me <em>overweight</em>?" She was about to actually destroy his entire soul.</p>
<p>"No, I just haven't been training much recently, not since Yang was here." Raven glared him in the eye as she sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>"That was still rude, anyways I'm fine thank you for asking," Raven insisted, the second half of dialogue had her tone dripping in sarcasm. Eventually, she stood up and was eye to eye with him now, "See?"</p>
<p>The universe seemed to hate her now as she felt light-headed and fell back to the bed. When she regained consciousness Tai was in the same spot... She'd probably only passed out a few moments if that was the case.</p>
<p>"There is no way of getting out of this now, I suppose." She felt defeated as she stood back up, this time holding onto Tai to be sure she didn't collapse again. She walked to the drawers to grab her clothes and changed quickly. Tai stood there the entire time. In silence. But Raven knew he was worried. She was probably fine and just had a stomach bug of some sort, nothing that could kill her at least. Soon enough the two were heading out the front door. Raven had on a face mask, she wasn't that concerned about spreading anything, but might as well try and be respectful of others.</p>
<p>They ended up in a doctor's office, and Raven was called back to a room alone. She didn't like Tai let alone anyone getting in the way of things when it involved her directly. She could advocate for herself in this situation. Time passed and she sat alone in the room, and eventually, a nurse entered, clipboard in hand.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon, Ms. Branwen," She'd said, clicking a pen to write, "What seems to be the trouble."</p>
<p>The part she hated most of ever going to see a doctor of any way shape or form was admitting she felt terrible.</p>
<p>"The past week I've been having these random times where I feel what I could describe as nauseated... To say the least it... It sort of just leaves me in bed for the time it happens. It's mostly been happening in the mornings but it is random." She explained. There. It was done. She hadn't internally died of disgust at herself so that was a win in her book.</p>
<p>"Well... That definitely sounds like something but nothing can be confirmed with just that description," The nurse wrote on the clipboard, "Are you sexually active?"</p>
<p>"That's a rather personal question," Raven raised an eyebrow, but the nurse kept a straight face.</p>
<p>"Please just answer it," She'd seemed to be a bit frustrated now.</p>
<p>"Well... <em>Yes</em>," She hated that question with a burning passion, even though it was a nurse she still hated the bullshit of basically asking if someone had a sex life.</p>
<p>"Do you use protection with your partner if that's necessary?" There was Raven's line. It just crossed it.</p>
<p>"<em>You better have a good reason to be asking these personal questions</em>," She let out a sigh before continuing her answer, "No, we're both... I don't want to really explain it."</p>
<p>"Well ma'am, you might have something known as-"</p>
<p>
  <strong>, , , , , ,</strong>
</p>
<p>An hour had passed since that conversation. Raven wanted to erase that entire memory away. She was being tested to see if that was true or not but the waiting made her impatience grow more and more. Tai had come in by now to sit with her, blind to the situation, only knowing Raven had been tested for something. She wasn't going to bring it up, because if it came back negative there was no point in even suggesting it.</p>
<p>
  <em>But what if it is positive? Raven this is so utterly dumb, you know it's not even possible.</em>
</p>
<p>"You alright?" Tai asked. Raven didn't look at him as she responded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine," She said, her other hand moved to be placed neatly on top of the other in her lap. Another five minutes passed when the door to the examination room opened again. Raven's heart began to race, her mind screaming at her that it would be negative and that she was getting worked up over nothing.</p>
<p>"Ms. Branwen," A doctor had now walked in. This wasn't going to end well. Her mind continued to yell that everything would be fine but... "Congratulations."</p>
<p>"Congrats on <em>what</em>? Raven didn't do anything-"</p>
<p>"You mean I'm actually pregnant?" Raven's words fell right out of her mouth before she had a chance to even remotely process what she was being told.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well we're back, I kinda got writer's block at first but it's starting to go away, it's sort of like when you know the basic idea of what you want to write but you can't quite figure out how to write it? It may make a bit more sense as you read</p><p>Another thing, gonna add a trigger warning right here for a discussion of abortion (Yes I'm going there, in my mind it makes more sense in character) so if you want to skip this chapter I'll explain in the next chapter's A/N the basics of what happens as to avoid anyone reading becoming disturbed or uncomfortable.</p><p>anyways the chapter, it begins.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven sat in the chair with pure disbelief. This was stupid. There had to be a mistake. Her mind blanked at Tai began to ramble nervously to himself beside her. The doctor eventually let them leave and yet the drive home was as silent as could be. Raven didn't want to believe what she'd been told, but it made logical sense. They'd both been dumb enough to ignore any sort of risks with those actions, and that had caused this consequence.</p><p>She didn't know how to feel then. She wouldn't even look down as they walked in and sat on the sofa. Tai had gotten up and asked if Raven wanted any tea, to which she only responded with a nod. Minutes passed as she sat alone in her thoughts, her mind refusing to let her think of anything else. Eventually, Tai came back and sat a plate with two empty teacups and a kettle filled with tea on the coffee table in front of them. He poured a cup for both of them and handed Raven her cup. Silence still remained as she took a sip of the tea. After what felt like hours Tai finally spoke.</p><p>"What are we going to do..." He sat down his cup and leaned back on the sofa, "I... I really don't have any idea, we're both in our 40's and now this happens. Gods I knew we shouldn't have been that naive." Raven still wouldn't utter a word, her mind knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't want to break Tai's heart if that was something he was against. He spoke once again, now directly to Raven, "Are you okay..?"</p><p>"<em>Obviously</em> I'm fine, what gave you the idea I wasn't okay," Raven snarked. Tai looked at her now, worry starting to come across his face.</p><p>"You haven't spoken in the past hour we've been home, why?" He asked. She didn't want to be honest about this, but you know, she might as well speak what she was feeling about this situation.</p><p>"Listen, Tai, I don't really want this kid," She said it and felt that weight slowly lift over her shoulders, "I know you may not agree, but I sincerely don't want this."</p><p>"So... Do you want me to call back the doctor's office and see if we can schedule an abortion... If that's what you want of course!" Raven was shocked he agreed as quickly as he did.</p><p>"You really don't want to stop me?" She was in awe, that was for sure. He came off as the family guy. Then again this whole situation was just a shit hole.</p><p>"If that's what you want, it's your decision. I'm serious, I won't hold it against you," Tai said, standing up to go grab his scroll from the kitchen. He came back and sat down beside her and called the office once more. Raven stayed silent for the entire scheduling, and eventually, a date was selected. January 11th.</p><p>
  <strong>, , , , , ,</strong>
</p><p>The week leading up to said appointment made Raven feel oddly insecure. She'd stare at herself and still refuse to look below her chest, fear of getting any sort of attachment to the clump of cells. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was scared. If something went wrong it could easily be a life or death situation. Tai had told her time and time again that she'd be fine, that hundreds of them were done almost every day.</p><p>The day approached slowly, January 11th. The two had gotten up that morning and eaten breakfast. Raven had stared at herself in the mirror once again and because she knew there would be no other opportunity, she wanted to say sorry in private. Sure the clump of cells in her womb wouldn't understand her, but she felt almost obligated. She'd stood alone in her room. Her eyes almost screaming not to look down, but she convinced herself she'd feel better if she did.</p><p>The red eyes fell down and almost immediately she felt them widen. She hadn't even noticed she'd looked different. It wasn't significant but there was a difference noticeable to her. The slightest bump almost made her cry in anger at herself and the whole damn situation. Crying though, was not needed. She couldn't even get the words out. Tai walked in and noticed her looking at herself.</p><p>"Rae... Are you sure you still want to do this?" Raven turned around and saw him in the doorway. She took a deep breath before nodding. The two went downstairs and headed into the car and drove to the clinic. Once inside they sat side by side. Despite the silence, Raven could almost hear her heart screaming at her. What exactly was being screamed was what Raven was avoiding, so her mind blocked it out the best she could.</p><p>Eventually Raven heard her name called, and she stood up to walk back. That was of course, before looking back at Tai's sad face. Her heart yelled louder and louder, almost as if it were yelling the words stop. Just before Raven turned the corner with the nurse she saw Tai nod at her to go on.</p><p>Her heart almost erupted at that moment as her mind could no longer hold back the protests. Her heart yelled for her not to do what she was about to do, that what she was doing was wrong. If she knew anything about being punished just because of something that was your parent's fault it was her, and god she was not about to make that same mistake. She turned right around and ran back to Tai who quickly stood up as she tightly held onto him. Her face buried in his shirt as she felt hot tears roll down the side of her face. She was glad the clinic was mostly empty aside from a few nurses.</p><p>"What's wrong... I-I know this is hard but if this is what you want d-don't let me change that, I'll be fin-"</p><p>"I don't want to kill an innocnet child! Not again..." She mumble shouted into his chest.</p><p>,,,</p><p>That night had been quiet in the tribe. The sound of the wind was all that could be heard. With that also the sound of clashing swords. Two women stood in the clearing outside of the largest tent. The younger had a plain silver sword in hand, while the older had a red sword with a black hilt. The older had jet black hair that was long and moved to the rhythm of the wind surrounding them, while the younger had her light brown hair in a ponytail. The lady with black hair raced to the girl with the ponytail as her sword hit the other.</p><p>"Aviva! I told you you always need to watch your form. If you slip up that will leave an opening, perfect for someone to attack," The red sword's wielder said, putting her sword down on the ground.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry Raven..." Aviva said, she looked sad, almost angry. Raven stared into Aviva's green eyes for a moment.</p><p>"You know, you'll be killed the second you get into battle," Raven walked over to Aviva and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Even with those powers of yours, anyone could stop you."</p><p>"I keep trying though! I do everything you say! I follow all your practices, what am I doing wrong!?" She looked down, tears spawning. She cried for a moment before Raven slapped her across the face.</p><p>"That's exactly what is wrong! Aviva, no matter how much I've trained you, you don't toughen up," Raven turned away to glare up at the night sky, "You're worth too much to be this soft. You can't show anyone mercy. Don't forget everything I've done for you since you've shown up."</p><p>"I haven't forgotten, ma'am..." Aviva sighed as she sat down on the ground, "I wish I didn't have these stupid powers..."</p><p>"You definitely aren't cut out for them, but you know this is your reality," Raven crossed her arms, her red eyes squinting, "You can't do anything about it, those men chose you to be their pawn and you know, they didn't choose the right person for that. You're only a child, which in my mind was a dumb decision if you ask me."</p><p>"... I promise I'll get better," Aviva announced. Raven looked over to Aviva with doubt painted in her eyes.</p><p>"You won't get better, you've been training for 6 years, you're 14 and you still are this disastrous," Raven walked over to Aviva. She picked her sword up off the ground.</p><p>"Raven... I swear I'm trying! If I wasn't, I wouldn't still be here," Raven watched as Aviva turned away, her eyes now closed. Raven slowly raised her sword.</p><p>"This is for your own good," And with that Raven swung the sword. She saw as Aviva landed on the ground, about to scream in agony before Raven covered her mouth with her hand, "I'm sorry, you aren't going to survive in this world."</p><p>Silence stayed for a moment as Raven saw her apprentice's eyes stare at her with betrayal. As they closed Raven looked away. This was for the best, no matter what she ever did Aviva had stayed soft.</p><p>"I liked you, you know... But sometimes we don't get what we want, and that affects us the rest of our life," Raven paused, "You should be thankful for this." And yet within a few moments when Raven checked the 14-year old's breathing, it was gone. She saw as a light shined from Aviva and a green stream of magic flew from her, and with that into Raven's chest. She felt a charge as the power surged through her limbs, eyes flaring a blazing red flame. Standing up she made sure the child's eyes were closed. Raven sighed as she felt the sensation of power subside, and looked down to the silver sword she'd let Aviva train with. Picking it up she stared at it, and for a moment she saw herself, and... It scared her. What was she doing? Was this even the right thing? Aviva was a child! No. She had to go, she was going to get herself killed and with that, the power would land in the wrong hands, this is doing everyone a favor. Yet... Regret still showed in her eyes as she threw the sword to the ground and walked back to the inside of her tent.</p><p>,,,</p><p>She wanted to leave. She wanted to leave and go home. Perhaps lie down on their bed and forget any of this happened. Wake up from whatever nightmare she was having. Just wake up where no one could tell her how soft she was right now. She wasn't soft. She refused to even admit that much to herself. But she didn't want to do this again, she didn't want to kill a child that had never even done anything wrong, they didn't deserve it, Aviva didn't deserve it. After a few minutes of her crying into the front of his shirt, a nurse had asked Tai if they were still going through with it, to which he already figured that Raven wouldn't be able to now.</p><p>They got back into the car once Raven had calmed down and had a glass of water provided by one of the nurses. Raven and Tai didn't speak for a minute but Raven spoke first this time.</p><p>"I know this is weird, but I don't know what to do, I don't want to get rid of this child... It'd make me a hypocrite and honestly, it seems like a coward move and... I don't want to take the cowards way out of this again," She said, "I'll admit... I feel like a coward. I don't want to be one. I've already made so many mistakes and I can't help but feel that going through with that would've been my biggest regret, yes no one would've known about it besides us-" Raven trailed off as she and Tai had a mutual realization. That was issue number 2. They'd just realized this issue too. The two finally spoke the same word at the same time.</p><p>"Shit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this is now slightly edited, I'm thanking my (now former) friend for the flashback idea because honestly, it helps flush out Raven a bit more into some built-up emotions and guilt that feels all too familiar if you get what I mean? Anyways I might have some fluff because this chapter was really dark, also no this is not the only mention of Aviva she'll be brought up again</p><p>Anyways have a good day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey besties guess who's rising from the dead.</p><p>That's right.</p><p>Me. I am rising.</p><p>Anyways volume 8 has been amazing but I'm 99% sure Raven isn't showing up so since that makes my life slightly easier, I've decided to pick this up a bit earlier than anticipated. The chapter here has been edited to fit into chapter 5 (Amity) so- Expect a new chapter sometime soon, I'll follow up to align with canon then once volume 8 is done we'll see how things go and I'll decide where to go from there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"What are we going to do about the others."</em>
</p><p>The question that neither had even considered, not in the past weeks Raven and Tai had been made aware of Raven's pregnancy. While beforehand it hadn't been that big of an issue, since they were going with Option A...</p><p>But now that Option A had just been thrown out the window, this was going to be a major issue.</p><p>"This is going to be awkward," Tai mumbled, as he and Raven both turned towards each other wide-eyed.</p><p>"What do you suppose we tell them? Especially because as far as they're concerned I'm not even in Vale, let alone Patch," Raven did not know how she'd even react to this situation if it wasn't her, "We can't just be like 'Yeah, we got back together and we're having a... Kid now.'" The immediate idea of another child still baffled her. Gods know how long it'd take her to accept that fact.</p><p>"Well, we don't have to tell them right away, we probably won't see any of them for a while if I had to guess," He placed his hand on top of Raven's, "But no matter what, we'll get through that together."</p><p>"I'm just glad I realized that... You know... Was the worst solution to this problem," Her eyes stared out the car window as it began to move again. She wasn't really sure what to do right now. Not at all. The situation as a whole was odd enough, to begin with, but explaining it? This wasn't like explaining this in the situation of saying a video game or... You know maybe a book or some writing. This was real life. There was a physical child growing inside her stomach.</p><p>It wasn't weird the first time, in the sense of explaining, then it made sense. Summer and Qrow knew the two would've ended up with a kid eventually, as much as Raven wasn't ever for that idea. But she had to admit, Yang had grown up well... Despite the circumstances.</p><p>It felt like a disgrace to Summer. As if she'd just taken away the man she'd loved, after everything she'd done. It wasn't going to be simple, but explaining what happened to the rest of the family now seemed... More awkward.</p><p>When they finally arrived home they went inside. Raven sat down at the kitchen table while Tai made them lunch. Raven had been lucky enough to not have felt crammy this morning, so she was okay with sitting down and eating lunch. While that was going on she turned on the TV in the living room, and through the doorframe, she watched it. Which it wasn't anything interesting at the moment, so she ended up bringing the elephant in the room back to the main discussion.</p><p>"Honestly, I hope we do see them soon. I'd rather them figure it out now than later," Raven sighed, "I'll be honest... I... Don't know how I feel about this situation still."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Tai asked.</p><p>"I never have felt motherly, and right now I feel like I do want to be protective, and it feels weird... Because with Yang I never felt like this..." She sighed burying her face in her hands, "It's so foreign and I don't know how to handle it. I..."</p><p>"Feel like you're going soft?"</p><p>"... Yeah."</p><p>". . ."</p><p>"You know what, Tai?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I know I've been an asshole... And I'm really sorry."</p><p>"Where did my Raven Branwen just disappear to?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Raven, it's okay... I get you're upset-"</p><p>"I'm not talking about the baby."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>". . ."</p><p>"You're actually sorry about... About leaving..?"</p><p>"If there was any way I could be more honest with you, then I haven't figured it out, because the longer I've been here the more I've realized... What I've missed," Raven stayed silent for an even longer period of time.</p><p>"I'm afraid of Salem too, you know?" Tai said.</p><p>"That's not it, she... She's pretty much unstoppable Tai. That fact has haunted me for years," Raven took another beat to pause, "We'll never win, but it may not be in our lifetime. I was a... Coward to run."</p><p>"What are you saying?" He placed a towel down on the counter before turning to glare directly at Raven.</p><p>"I said it, I'm a coward." She felt a bit angry at the fact she'd admitted it. She balled her fist and looked Tai directly in the eye, "I was a coward to run, and honestly, while I still think Ozpin is a lying asshole, I think I was an asshole myself to run."</p><p>Tai's eyes widened at the confession. Raven stared down at the ground now, feeling as if she could let out a fountain of frustration that had been building for gods know how long.</p><p>"Tai, listen. I don't know what is making me feel like this if it's hormones or something else, but I've never let this get in my head, my admitting to even myself I'm a coward? That sounds so foreign. But you know what, I'm not running away again," She wiped away a few angered tears from her eyes, "You can mark my words, that no matter what, I'll make sure I never make those mistakes again." Silence swept the room again, all that could be heard was the humming of commercials from the TV in the other room. As the silence lingered so did the tension. Years of it that had been built up from, was slowly falling back down. Was the tension gone? Even from another person's perspective, it was hard to tell.</p><p>The day had gone on mostly uneventful and while they had stayed sort of quiet to each other, that night they'd gone to sleep early. Anyways, the next day was a new day of course. A new day for Raven to possibly accept the situation she was in. She definitely hadn't processed entirely because she thought this child would not even be inside of her anymore that morning but... Things were different now. Very different.</p><p>
  <strong>, , , , , ,</strong>
</p><p>Raven had been asleep that morning late, morning sickness mostly but she also felt exhausted for other reasons. She didn't know why but whatever it was, she needed to figure it out. She'd barely been awake when the door to the bedroom flung open and an exasperated Tai had run over to her, shoving his scroll in her face.</p><p>"Um, uh. Hi."</p><p>And on the screen was a face that took Raven a moment to recognize. Tai's daughter.</p><p>Ruby was staring wide-eyed at the camera in front of her, almost in an awkward manner.</p><p>"My name is Ruby Rose. I'm a huntress. And if I've done everything right, then I'm talking to all of Remnant right now. Dr. Polendina can explain more later, but right now you all need to know that the kingdom of Atlas is under attack. Things are dire, and we need help. But please try not to panic. This isn't some new enemy or invading kingdom. This is a force we've faced before. For Centuries... Salem. The White Fang, Atleasian Drones, even the grimm themselves have all been controlled and manipulated by her, in order to tear down the Huntsmen Academies. I know the idea of the maidens and relics seems... Well... Crazy, but I can promise Professor Goodwitch of Beacon and Headmaster Theodore of Shade can verify all of this. They might even be able to help organize a way to fight back, but, sadly, General Ironwood can no longer be trusted."</p><p>"We didn't have time to prepare for Salem. But now you do! Just because she can't be destroyed, doesn't mean she can't be beaten. If she really was unstoppable she wouldn't have acted with such caution until now. She knows we're a threat! So even if we- Even if Atlas falls, you can't give up! I hope Amity Tower will help bring us all together. Because in the end, that's how we'll win-"</p><p>With that, the broadcast recording shut off. Wide-eyed the pair looked to each other as Raven processed what she'd just heard. Salem... Was in Atlas? Raven knew that the secret of Salem's existence was a huge one, and Tai's daughter had just outright said it on a national broadcast. Things were bad if that was what she had felt obligated to do.</p><p>There was only one thing they could do.</p><p>Raven without a word stood up and was off quickly to find her gloves and sword. Tai was confused to Raven's motives to the point he had to ask.</p><p>"Raven, what are you doing?" He said as Raven picked up her sword.</p><p>"I'm done running away from her, get your things, we're going to Atlas."</p><p>"Raven! Are you crazy? I get wanting to help but you are in no condition to fight!"</p><p>"And how far along am I?"</p><p>"3 months!"</p><p>"So not that far, if anything happens me and B will be fine, plus, that isn't important, here I am one of the only people in all of Remnant with any sort of magic that can be used against Salem and her forces, why would I sit out again like I always do."</p><p>"Fine, give me a few minutes?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Within a few minutes Tai had grabbed his weapon and the two stood in front of each other now.</p><p>"Which is the best bet of landing in a safe place?" Raven asked.</p><p>"Qrow is likely fighting and so would Yang... I don't know Raven, it's your semblance!" Tai sputtered out panicked.</p><p>"Yang. I have a feeling she isn't in any fighting right now," She drew her sword and swiped it through the air forming her infamous portal. She looked to Tai who nodded, the two then walked through the portal.</p><p>The first thing they felt when stepping through the portal on the other side was the cold air of Solatusk hitting their skin. They were outside of Mantle as they figured out quickly by the far-off buildings of the former kingdom stood, with Atlas just above. She turned to see a small collection of people. Yang and two of the people Raven recognized from Haven she knew went by Ren and Jaune.</p><p>Yang had appeared to be starting up a hoverbike of sorts, and the three had been huddled beside a crack in the ground that almost looked like a cliff. Raven paused before beginning to walk forward.</p><p>Except she was stopped when the trio had turned around one last time to check for things before they left, and their eyes all landed on Raven.</p><p>Silence hung for a moment before Yang spoke.</p><p>"Mom, this is great timing. Another thing to add to the list of bad things that happened in the past 48 hours," She'd looked visibly angered as she spoke. Then Yang's eyes moved to her dad, to which the expression changed, "Wait... What's going on? What are you two doing here?" Raven didn't want anything bad to happen now, so she gave her answer before she could let in another breath.</p><p>"We're here to help, so how can we help."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all I'm so happy I'm picking this back up, I've missed writing and I can't wait to write new chapters for you guys so-</p><p>It's seeming like this setup is going to be... VERY... Interesting</p><p>Very inch-resting indeed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! If you didn't read the edited version of the last chapter please do! Anyways, in case you didn't read the a/n there, I'm picking this back up because... I think we can all tell how this volume is going to end and since it's going to fuck with timelines I'm just picking this back up now instead.</p>
<p>Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You both... Saw the message?" Jaune was the first to respond, sounding almost relieved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That still doesn't explain how you both got here this quick, what's going on?" Yang questioned stepping forward a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you, we came to help, so how can we help," Raven growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well... You came with dad so I'm not going to question his judgment for now because we don't have time," Yang said, "Get on, we've got to get moving back to Atlas." Without another word, the duo hopped onto the back of the bike with the other three and somehow they were able to fit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's going on anyway?" Raven had asked as they'd pulled away. She heard a gasp from Tai as she looked to the same cliff and saw...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In short, there's just... A river? Of grimm?" Jaune had spoken once again. The blonde boy appeared to be very confused, "Other than that it's..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a long story, but we have a long time until we reach Mantle at the rate we're going," Ren said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's true but maybe we should focus on alerting someone about the literal grimm river beside us?" Yang said, "We can explain it later, plus, we don't even know if we can trust Raven... Speaking of which if you could lighten up your feathers maybe we could go a bit faster?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She can't," Tai had stopped her from speaking, "Something happened and it seems to have messed with Raven being able to turn into... a raven, so she hasn't been able to recently..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Another point on the list..." Yang mumbled. Minutes passed and Jaune had his scroll out every now and then saying something about transport or needing help to signal out any form of message to someone nearby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like forever. Just an hour ago she probably wouldn't have thought she'd be in Atlas. On the back of a hoverbike with 4 other people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet there was still the other issue. She was glad Tai was there to cover up things but she was barely in a state to fight. If she did she'd likely be fine but...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Tai had whispered in her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm fine. Just..." Raven shook her head, "You know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was your idea," He muttered before turning back around. Time passed more and more as Raven stared into the bleak pit of grimm goop just beside them. She didn't know what was going on, but the deeper she got into this situation the worse it seemed to get. She didn't even turn when the noise of an airship came over and the bike slowed down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have company," Yang grunted as the hoverbike came to a halt. Raven turned when she heard a group of people drop down to the ground. Yang spoke again, "Great... You guys." Jaune had already jumped off the hoverbike along with Ren to show them what they'd found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you hear our message? It's right there, we need to hurry!" He sounded almost angry as the other three watched from the bike. The group remained silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven knew who one of the people was. If anything was obvious enough a Schnee was standing before, Winter Schnee. The hair and eyes gave that away. Otherwise, she didn't recognize the other three, a taller buff woman with brown skin and a brown messy ponytail, a taller slim guy who was incredibly pale in complexion, then another woman who also had darker skin and a mohawk with blonde tufts as her mind would describe it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where's Penny?" The one with the mohawk said. Jaune appeared to grow angrier as he spoke more sternly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you serious right now? There are people in danger!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There are people in danger because you kids are acting selfish and-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ground began to rumble for a moment, followed by silence. The group's eyes flew around trying to find the cause of the sudden change as the rumbling continued a few more times. That was before the river itself seemed to form a straight shot up to the border of Atlas, and following a few grimm rising, just barely able to see from the naked eye from their view. Soon enough, there was a thud and two of the shield towers around Atlas fell, crashing to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, for a finale of sorts, Raven heard a gasp and turned to notice an ominously large whale grimm float and land on Atlas. There was shocked silence. All you could hear was the sound of the ambiance of the tundra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're coming with us," The shortest said, pulling out a pair of Atlesian handcuffs from behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you kidding me?" Yang said, "We should be working together!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yang... Just..." Ren shook his head, "Just let them do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang fell silent and within seconds Raven's hands were behind her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why do we have to have these?" Tai asked as they boarded the airship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're associating with fugitives," Winter said, the airship lifted and they were in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fugitives?!" Tai said, turning to Yang, "What did you do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Long story short, Ironwood wants to leave Mantle and float up away from Salem," Yang nodded to a window to where Atlas was in view, "Which won't even work now thanks to that whale!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You and your friends are preventing Penny from opening the vault, and because of that people are going to die!" The shortest spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you know who any of these people even are..?" Raven whispered into Tai's ear while the other two shouted at each other. Tai lightly shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, they did learn most of what was going on. The two had been sitting beside each other while two very different points of view explained the situation. According to the one with the brown and blonde hair, which Raven learned was named Harriet, Qrow had apparently killed someone. Raven didn't believe that part. The situation seemed odd. This had been happening for the past day and a half and had started with a dinner. It was a rollercoaster of a story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they'd reached the above of Atlas they got a better view of the whale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the biggest grimm I've ever seen..." Raven mumbled, her jaw slightly agape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The grimm at Beacon isn't even as large as that," Tai said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's great," Raven grumbled, "What do you think they're even going to do about this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who knows," He said, leaning back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of radio chatter was all that could be heard as they flew through the air, eventually prompting Winter to add input to the current conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sir, Schnee here. Penny appears to still be M.I.A. but we've apprehended Arc, Xiao-Long, and Ren, along with two others." Winter said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who?" The General was quick to respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Branwen and another Xiao-Long," She clarifed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How are they here?" He asked. There was a pause for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm... I'm not sure," She shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, don't let them out of your sight," Ironwood said, "Standby, further orders will be delivered shortly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes sir," With that, she stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Still just following orders?" Yang scoffed. Silence fell as they flew closer to the grimm, it was flailing every now and then letting out a sickening amount of grimm goop that would create even more grimm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's where the grimm took Oscar," The blonde boy had spoken, "It's even bigger than I thought..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Grimm don't take prisoners," The tallest of the group, Vine, said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This one did," Yang was quick to retaliate, "If you would just let us go-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ceasefire." Came Ironwood's voice through the radio again, "Manta squads, concentrate on secondary hostiles. Command is working on a solution for the creature."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter patched through very quickly to speak, "What did you have in mind, sir?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We aren't making any process attacking the thing from the outside, but from the inside it could be vulnerable." He responded, "Science team is putting together a bomb. When it's ready, we'll drop it off as close to the target as possible. Then, your team will deliver it on foot. Sending you rendezvous coordinates now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, sir. We will hold the point and we will get it done," Silence wasn't even around for more than a second before the protests rose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But.. Oscar's in there!" Jaune pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't do this!" Yang shouted, attempting to stand up before getting pulled back down by Vine and Elm who were sitting side by side with her, she managed to stand up a moment later once she was able to fully protest, "You can't blow it up with Oscar still in there!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That creature causes more damage every minute," Vine tried to rationalize with Yang, "We cannot wait."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt very odd to be sitting and witnessing this argument. Raven, Tai, and even Ren had not added any input to the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please, Winter, give us a chance to try and rescue him first!" Jaune pleaded, "We... We could be your test run!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were not thinking of... They weren't thinking of actually going inside that thing, were they? Raven shook the thought away, they weren't that crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't know what'll be waiting for you inside, right?" Jaune said, "So we can go ahead to check it out, and look for Oscar while we're inside."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For once in the past few minutes, chatter died down for more than 2 seconds before Marrow of course spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You want to go inside that thing alone?" The dog faunus said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wouldn't you do it for Elm? Harriet? Vine?" Yang asked him. He turned his head, not responding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't let feelings get in the way of making the right call," Elm said, "Trading three lives for one is stupid." Raven was honest with herself in that moment that she did kind of agree with that statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's right, Yang," Raven spoke into the conversation, "The entire city is going to fall under those grimm if they don't do something about it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't be serious," Yang grumbled, "You're a huge one to talk about that!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry that I know when it's best to bail? It's not that hard to consider, we all know who's in there, if you all didn't come out it'd be for nothi-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, it wouldn't be," Ren had added input after all, "He's our friend. We can do whatever it takes to find him, it's worth the risk if it means he can possibly get out alive. We care about him after all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not a word was spoken. Ren's words had shocked even Yang and Jaune. He seemed to be on the same page as the two. Harriet sighed as she turned her pilot chair around to face the black-haired guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I really had you pegged as the most level-headed of the bunch, but I guess you're just as naive," She said, "Feelings don't matter, the job matters."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When you lose someone on your team, you move on. Replace them, like Marrow replaced Tortuga, and Winter replaced-" Ren shot out of his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!" He shouted, "No one is replaceable." Raven bit her tongue. She exchanged a look with Tai-Yang and she knew exactly who he was also thinking about. Ren stayed silent a second, leaning inward as if taking a closer look at Harriet who he was facing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't really believe that," He concluded after a moment, "You are furious about losing Clover. And you... You miss him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't know anything about me!" Harriet yelled. Ren's mouth remained silent as he glanced around across the room, every once in a while his gaze landing on one of the Ace-Ops. Eventually Raven turned away, avoiding whatever was going on. She tuned out the rest of the conversation. She mostly just wanted off of this ship now. It made her feel sick, and not like she'd been feeling, but it sickened her to her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finally realized what was going on when she felt the ship begin to ascend downward. It stopped. The door on the side opened as she watched Yang, Ren, and Jaune be handed their weapons. Yang turned to her parents for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you coming?" She asked, a hopeful look on her face. Raven shared a glance with Tai before shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's complicated..." Tai tried to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not explaining it now, Xiao-Long," Raven mumbled. Yang raised an eyebrow before her eyes filled with hurt, and with that she finally hopped off the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment they were off and the door closed again Tai spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know if they die I'm gonna regret not going with them, right?" Tai said. Raven eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Weren't <em>you</em> the one who very vaguely told them something was up when they're basically on their way to march to their own deaths?" Raven yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, but listen no matter what happens..." Tai buried his hand in his palms, "You better not leave. You chose to come here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't think we have much of a choice to stay or go," The airship flew off again as the two sat and waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next hour was almost a flash. They'd been staying on the ship, an Atlas guard keeping a close eye on them. They'd barely been able to talk. Raven wanted to talk badly, she... She knew if they were in this situation that Summer would be a mutual thought of the two and Raven's heart ached that they weren't in privacy, able to say a word about anything. At one point the guard had left to go check on something. Raven took the chance to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm... I shouldn't have said any of that..." Raven said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You shouldn't have, we should have gone with them," Tai said, "You know I'm kind of mad. About all of this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?" Raven asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You insisted on coming, and yet you tried to argue why we shouldn't face Salem," He turned away, "I know the excuse you're about to give, I think."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know I don't want to risk-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>I know,</em> it's because suddenly you feel so much more maternal, but Raven, I love you, I love Yang, and I love whoever is in your stomach, but this is not the time for that," Tai grumbled, "If we do nothing, then we're screwed anyway, if... Why didn't you feel this way, you know, when it actually would've been useful?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know you're sorry, you've been telling me, it just pisses me off that now WE'RE STUCK IN A DAMN AIRSHIP, AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT AN UNBORN CHILD OVER YOUR OWN 19-YEAR-OLD<em> DAUGHTER</em>? <em>OR THE FACT THE WORLD IS PROBABLY GOING TO END</em>?" He shouted. Raven internally hoped that guard or anyone for the matter heard what he'd just shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am worried! I'm sorry I just... I don't know what's going on anymore," Raven replied. Not another word was spoken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, when Winter comes back to see if we're still here, I'm going to ask if I can go after them," Tai only said that, and nothing else. Time crept on, and Tai eventually stood up to look out the window when the guard came back. When Raven heard a gasp she shot up too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no..." Tai mumbled, Raven peered through the glass and saw the bomb that was being carried. Tai shot away and tried leaving, he made a rush past the guard and around the ship. Raven shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>WAIT TAI DON'T-</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a blinding light that filled Raven's eyes as she felt the ship shake. Falling backward onto the ground she let out an oof. Her aura made a shattering sound as it broke. Raven's ears rung as she felt her senses come back. Sitting up she stared outside to see black dust falling in the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven stood up and looked outside the window to see Tai laying on the ground just at the edge of the ship, the guard accompanying them didn't stop her as she raced outside to help him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What... What happened?" Tai scratched his head as Raven hugged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know, I'm just glad you're alright..." Raven mumbled, brushing some dust out of his blonde hair. The world stood still for just a moment as realization hit them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Yang... She was... Did she... Did she get out?</em>" Tai's hands rose to cover his mouth as footsteps approached. The ace ops approached the ship as the two stood up, tears were racing down the side of Tai's face though as he grieved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get inside, we're leaving," Winter said, the two promoted no protest as they stepped back into the ship. Raven felt blank. She... Yang... What even happened? No one was saying anything, the entire ride was silent. When they arrived they were quickly escorted to a cell and left. Their handcuffs were taken off, but now they were separated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you think Yang is..." Tai began, "Better yet, is your... Is your connection still there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... I don't know..." Raven admitted, "My aura shattered when the explosion happened, I can't feel if she's there or not..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, get my hopes up?" Tai said. Raven paused a moment. In the end, she only shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't think we can get our hopes up about anything anymore," Raven said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"On the topic of hopes, how is... You know..." He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're fine I think, I don't know, too much is happening and the only thoughts that I can fully process is something weird happened and don't get hurt," Raven chuckled a little, not in a genuine way, but in a sort of morbid manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At least there's that sense of hope," Tai pointed out, "Well, it's the most hope we have right now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to the room opened as two guards came in and unlocked their cells. An arm gripped her shoulder as she was escorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What gives now?" She asked. The guard actually responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The General wants to see the two of you," They spoke in an almost frightened tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This didn't seem like it was going to end well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow volume 8 is over y'all, to say the least as a fan of a certain character the end was not great...</p>
<p>ANYWAYS we're back! Sorry volume 8 kinda froze me in place with everything and if you've been watching my account you know I've been having a ball with another ship, and boy it ended badly. Anywho, welcome to Bobo is gonna try and make this work and I feel that we have a good shot. Yes, we're going full divergence soon, why? Because... If you read the above I'm not gonna do a certain thing, it's like that one chapter in What May Drift Us Apart when Penny came back and I was like "oooo yay imma add her", it's aprox that but if you know what happens you know I'm not doing that</p>
<p>I wasn't sure about Tai and Raven arguing, and I feel like it just... makes sense? He should be pissed, and while he isn't going to be too much of an ass he's gonna address how he feels because well, yeah, you read the chapter.</p>
<p>ANYWAYS NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT FINISHED VOLUME 8 - I'm honestly excited to take this the way I want, because oh boy y'all aren't ready for this on.</p>
<p>It may get a... A little dark... Depends on what my mind decides it wants to go with</p>
<p>Anywho this is getting long, see you next chapter everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SIGHS</p>
<p>I fell into super Nuts and Dolts hell okay</p>
<p>ANyways</p>
<p>The flame is toning down so we can write again!</p>
<p>In this chapter, though I need to warn you there is a bit of a dark scene that's a bit disturbing so if you wish to skip it I'll mark it with bolded // so please don't read it if you are uncomfortable by some dark almost violence :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The footsteps continued to echo in the hall as Raven and Tai walked with the guards. They'd tried asking what was going on but all they'd say was that Ironwood wanted to see them. Admittedly the fear radiating off the two soldiers made Raven feel nervous herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lot more nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From what she'd gathered he'd snapped. Now, having at least vaguely acquainted herself with him in the past this was not at all surprising, but the fact it had happened now she felt as if they were walking into a lion's den.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they were potentially sheep if they didn't play their cards right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they entered the elevator Raven scooted closer to Tai-Yang for a moment and whispered to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are we going to do," She said. He didn't speak for a moment before shaking his head and sighing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know, just don't say anything... That might make him angry..." He replied. Once they reached the stop they were quickly brought into a room and were left. The door locked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was dead silent aside from the sound of machines inside the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What could be going on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door slid open, and in came a taller figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You realize what's going on, don't you?" Ironwood spoke. Raven didn't know what she'd expected but this setup, despite everything she'd gone through as a bandit, was lowkey chilling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... Yes... I think we do," Tai spoke first before Raven. She nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good. Do you know where they could be?" He asked. Raven and Tai exchanged a glance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-No we don't..." Raven answered this time, "We only arrived here just before you apprehended our daughter and her little friends."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No need to try and be cunning, Branwen," The words slashed her like a sharp knife, "What I want to know is how you both got here that quickly? Were you already here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!" Tai shouted, "We got here quickly because of..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because of what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me." Raven knew being honest was the only way to keep this situation even remotely safe. He raised an eyebrow before scoffing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No offense, but how would that even be possible? Transportation is most advanced here, and even Atlas can't provide something that fast," He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's my semblance, Ironwood." Raven retorted, "It's not knowledge known to people because of how complicated it is."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So show me. Use your semblance and let me get to your daughter and her friends," He turned around. There was silence for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This... Was going to be even harder to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry but my aura is still not healed from the explosion," Raven stated, keeping a level head as best she could despite the panic beneath her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course it isn't," He chuckled in an ominous manner before continuing, "Aura is protection for one's own soul, but in some cases, aura is known to leach to protect..." Another pause, "Someone else..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know!?" Raven shouted before her hands raised to cover her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The guard overheard you, apparently you both were awfully loud about your current predicament," He placed a hand on his head, "Honestly wouldn't have believed it fully if you hadn't just said that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven gulped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Listen, you know well in better times I would be saying something else, but right now let's not worry about that," He turned back around, "What I need you to do, is focus on getting whatever your semblance is up and running so this entire frenzy can be put to an end. I'll give you a few minutes to try and focus away from that and if there's nothing I'll have to go with plan b."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's plan b?" She asked, tilting her head as sweat formed on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It doesn't involve you or Xiao-Long," He unlocked the door before stepping back out, "I'll be back in a few minutes, and you better damn well have this semblance running or else..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, but don't get your hopes up," She snickered pessimistically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door made a click as it was shut and locked. Once she knew he was out of earshot she turned to Tai who was also sweating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're screwed," He said, "Is he dumb? What's he going to do? I'm more worried about what he's going to do if you don't do this, Raven, but I don't like the idea of him having quick access to Yang if she's..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven shook her head, "Stop that, you know well as much as I that she's alive..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?" He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... She's there..." She said. Tai's face lit up but was quickly diminished, "I'm not letting him get to her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But what about us?" He pointed out, "What are we going to do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing. Jimmy isn't getting anywhere near Yang," Raven snarked. She watched as Tai lightly smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, that's progress," Tai said, placing a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look... I'm..." She took a moment to summon the words, "I'm sorry... About earlier. I wish I had thought that through, we should have gone with them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, we... Can't do anything now, can we?" He said. The sound of footsteps in the hall started as a clicking sound played again and the door was opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well?" The man stepped back into the room, locking the door behind him once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You aren't going anywhere near our daughter and her friends," Raven stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's a surprising mood shift," Ironwood replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about I make this easier," He walked up and placed his hands on Raven's shoulders, "Focus. Force your aura to fulfill itself so you can access your semblance."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I won't." She said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>//</strong> "You know, there's an easier solution to this, but I don't think you'll like it," Raven watched as he placed a hand on his right revolver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are not thinking of doing what I think you're doing," Raven shuddered internally at the idea, "You don't even realize just how badly you'd be messing up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I know what I'm doing," He slid the gun from its hoist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, in the end, you're screwed, no matter what you do by this point," Raven didn't know what exactly was enabling to continue this, it was almost tunnel vision, "Salem's going to ruin Atlas, and you're not going to be able to do anything about it. Take it from someone who used to do raids on small villages, the ratio of where you're going is more of a ratio my old tribe had against the smallest village in Mistral."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What I'm saying is, you're fucked, Jimmy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That set him off. The gun in his hand raised and Raven expected it to be aimed at her chest but she was slightly shocked when she felt the barrel being nudged up against her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If there could possibly be any more terrifying moment in the entirety of Raven's life, it will be when she faces Salem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If she ever did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Listen to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beared man spoke in a chilling tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One more word out of your mouth and the one thing you really seem to truly be protecting right now is gone." He said, not moving an inch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven panicked turned to Tai who shook his head. The door to the room clicked open again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A familiar white-haired woman entered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sir, you-" Winter stopped when she saw where his gun was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Winter." Another beat of silence. The two stared at each other for a while until the coldness of the revolver finally moved away. He slid it back into its hoister before turning to directly face Winter.<strong>//</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The broadcast is ready to be sent, whenever you feel it's appropriate," She said. Raven could see the fear in the Schnee's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, please keep an eye on these two. If she decides she wants to be helpful you're to immediately inform me after I'm done," He said, "If not then you can take her and Xiao-Long to a cell. But look out for Qrow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes sir," Winter saluted to Ironwood before he left the room. Winter didn't turn around for a moment, but she sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't want to do this, do you?" Tai asked her. She hesitated before shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This room isn't bugged, in case you were wondering," She clarified, "I don't... Know why it isn't, but..." She turned around, "I wish I could convince him to stop, I don't know how far this is going to go but this is starting to cross a line."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really? That was crossing a line?" Raven chuckled a little at the sentiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, anyways, do you... You're not going to corporate are you?" She said, folding her arms against each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I doubt it, Raven's semblance could work now and we'd be gone in a flash," Tai snapped his fingers for extra emphasis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You might be able to help Qrow, he escaped a while ago but he's still in the facility," Winter said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Qrow?" Tai said. Raven froze in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was someone she really did not want to see right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He and Robyn managed to flee their cells, they're somewhere in the compound but the General has not been able to pinpoint where they are," She said, then turning to Raven she added, "I don't believe we've been introduced properly though, my apologizes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know who I am and I know who you are, why introduce ourselves?" Raven replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know... I just feel like we set off on the wrong foot," Winter lifted her shoulders. Raven scoffed before laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Trust me, you shouldn't like me," She said flatly, "I kidnapped your sister after all." Winter's eyes slightly widened at that comment. She likely knew that too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So why was she still talking to her?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You did what?" Tai turned to Raven, almost angered, "You know what, not even surprised, we can talk about this later."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There may not be a later by this point," Winter said, "We should probably watch whatever this broadcast is." She pulled out her scroll to see if there would be a pop-up screen but the three were shocked by a loud alarm noise coming from the scroll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell?" Raven muttered under her breath as Winter the scroll display itself in the full picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>'This is an emergency CCT broadcast.'</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feminine voice rang in the room the Atlas Broadcast Network appeared, followed by an image of ships.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schnee Dust Company ships.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were being destroyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven shrugged as she turned to Tai-Yang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The video was quickly interrupted by a figure surrounded by darkness and no light aside from a single bulb shining onto his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Never put that man in dark lighting," Raven thought out loud to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He after a few short seconds began to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have always promised to defend this kingdom, its technology, its future, from those who would see it destroyed. Our enemy is crippled, but one individual still denies Atlas its salvation. The Protector of Mantle." His voice was the same tone as it was when he was in the room just a few minutes before, "Penny, wherever you and your friends are, I need you all to listen. I know how much Mantle means to you, so I'm going to give you a choice. You can bring yourself to Atlas Academy and do your duty, help me save as much of Atlas as I can, and Mantle will be left to fend for itself. Or. You can all watch as I destroy it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven could see the shock in Winter's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't think he's actually going to... He's..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Insane, we already know," Tai finished the sentence for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have one bomb. That's all it will take. If there is no Mantle then there is no reason for you not to work with me. Neither of us want it to come to that, but one of us is willing to do it. If anyone tries anything other than what I've ordered, Mantle is gone... You have one hour to respond. I hope you live up to the title I gave you." Once it was done the broadcast shut off and the three looked to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You need to get out of here," Winter said, unlocking the door and placing a hand on each of their shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't risk it yet, just escort us to the cells again we can get out on our own," Raven said. After hesitating Winter began to walk, the two following behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, have it that way, I don't know what I'll do, but I don't like where this is going," Winter whispered. Once they reached back to their starting point Winter left and Tai and Raven were left alone, together but again separated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt as if things went on forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It'd been over an hour before anything happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire room seemed to shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What now," Tai said, staring up at the ceiling, as if anticipating something. Things went forward again and after a while the door to the room opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't get out," Winter said, shaking her head before accessing the control panels to open their cells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well what's going on now?" Raven asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The short answer is we used the Staff of Creation to make portals that will go to Vacuo. Atlas was being held up by the staff, so it's not staying afloat for much longer. I'd recommend you probably head to the nearest portal and go through. Once you go through follow the paths and you'll exit into Vacuo, do you understand?" The two nodded, "Good, come now I can get you your weapon then you can go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were quick on their feet. The rumbling of Atlas was incredibly nerve-racking and Raven wasn't even sure how much time Atlas had before it was going to plummet into the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again Raven wasn't surprised that the public was lied to, but it was slightly understandable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter eventually stopped beside some lockers in a camera room of sorts and handed Raven her sword from the locker with their cell numbers on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here, there's supposed to be a portal just outside the door, I have other things I need to attend to," Winter was quick to rush off leaving Tai and Raven alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should go," Tai was straightforward in what needed to be done. They exited the room and saw the...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was glowing. Gold and blue. The portal was incredible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven stepped forward and she felt Tai grab her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It won't be too bad, won't it?" Tai squeezed Raven's hand before taking a step forward with Raven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment of speed flung Raven forward as she entered the other side. Taking a moment to suppress any gagging she stared at the new surroundings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was dark, like a night sky almost, with golden paths leading to an even larger portal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Likely the one they needed to go through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven noted the amount of people as she and Tai descended down the sloped paths. Reaching the front they heard a couple of gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning around Raven saw three very familiar faces, and two she had to take a moment to recognize staring right at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Team RWBY and the...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw Penny holding the staff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had to be the winter maiden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How was the even possible? Raven didn't question it before quickly turning back around to shove her and Tai through the portal. As the whoosh of the portal took over her mind it didn't suppress the screams she heard followed by an explosion that faded as quickly as it started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then dust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It beat across her face as they entered the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned to Tai who was barely visible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sandstorm was what they'd entered into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared to the front of the now growing crowd as she saw the three leading the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A collection of people she wouldn't expect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the side of that, she could hear the grimm beginning to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt as if time swept by when the grimm began to attack. Raven had drawn her sword and Tai was punching away any grimm that came too close. The scene went by in a flash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, maybe using some other elements might help?" Tai yelled to Raven as she slashed her sword at a deathstalker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh and just let the whole world know who and where I am? Not happening! Plus, if we have another maiden about to come through that portal, we'll be fine!" Raven shouted back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They argued over it even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And time passed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like there was no end and Raven was beginning to feel exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned around when frightened shrieks began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A figure ran through the portal as it began to disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two figures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter ran into the sandstorm as a lifeless-looking Penny was being held in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven had no other options now, did she?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOW I DID IT I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER</p>
<p>I'm starting to get more motivated, just updates are likely going to be slow</p>
<p>Also YES I am not killing Penny.</p>
<p>Why? I don't think it was in poor writing tastes, I just simply like her too much to do that, and it's my AU I can do what I want hAHA</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took way too long to write. I guess I've just been a lot busier than I was last year, considering I have responsibilities, like school and also the fact I'm a mod on an amino now so-</p>
<p>Anyways, if you enjoy this stick around because I think I'll continue this!</p>
<p>I also apologize for seemingly abandoning SSNO (SONI, EXCUSE ME), I was debating for a while if I wanted to continue actually writing it or making it a comic and I'm still deciding, so whatever ends up happening I'll let the people that read that know (it’s being written, SONI’s release date is tba because my iPad is still broken and I had a fun idea I can only do if I can draw and... yeah like I said my iPad is broken)</p>
<p>Two more chapters to post people, have a good day/night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>